The Beginning
by HimKyu
Summary: Siapa sich yang gak kenal dengan B.A.P? Masih rookie aja , nama mereka sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia. Kerja sama dan Kerja keras mereka benar benar menghasilkan suatu hadiah mengejutkan. Namun bagaimana dengan kehidupan pertemanan mereka yang masih 'Rookie' itu? Inilah permulaan keakraban mereka DIMULAI.. Friendship/Humor,DaeJae BangHim JongLo moment


**The Beginning**

**Cast : all BAP's member**

**Cameo : EXO-K (D.O & Suho)**

**Warning : Gaje! Deskriptif script terlalu banyak, Typo maybe, Not Yaoi side (?) just their moment, Humor garing banget!**

**Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS Entertaiment, DaeJae milik para fansnya ,Tuhan YME dan ortunya. JongLo milik fansnya Tuhan YME dan ortunya. BangHim milik author seorang ! (?) This FanFic just mine!**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Note : Ini adalah FF dengan maincast member BAP pertama yang author Mi Yu buat ! Kebetulan Mi Yu juga ngefans sama BAP :D Ini ceritanya agak Gaje mungkin ;/ dan kalau ada kesalahan dalam genre nya (misalnya genre fanfic ini Humor and Frienship) tapi gak ada kaitan2nya sama nich fanfic, Mianhaeyo…. *deep bow***

**Oke sekarang kita langsung chekidoth aja ke cerita..;)**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoahmm… selamat pagi semuanya," seorang namja berambut pirang dan hampir menutup sebelah matanya, berjalan pelan menuju sebuah meja makan yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa namja lainnya.

"yak ! kau Youngjae-ah, sudah jam berapa ini?! Baru kali ini kau bisa bangun sesiang ini." Jung Daehyun yang tadinya sedang asyik mengoles selai ke rotinya , menegur teman sekamarnya itu. Yang ditegur pun hanya melirik sinis ke arah _roommate_ nya itu dan duduk di samping _Magnae. _

"Kenapa menegurku? Salah kau sendiri kenapa tidak membangunkanku padahal kau sekamar denganku" balas Youngjae tanpa menatap wajah Daehyun.

"aishh .. kau kira aku jam alarm mu" gerutu Daehyun

Sementara 4 namja lainnya tak mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil antara kedua main vocal tersebut.

B.A.P atau Best Absolute Perfect adalah Boyband berasal dari Korea Selatan yang terdiri dan 6 namja tampan bertalenta di bidang musik Hip Hop. Boyband ini dibentuk oleh management TS Entertaiment dan masih sangat baru . Mereka baru saja mengeluarkan album terbaru mereka berjudul "Warrior" dengan konsep _Blondey Hair _mereka yang khas. _**(jadi author disini nyeritain member BAP masih di era Warrior ya ;)**_

Kembali ke dorm B.A.P saat sarapan. 6 namja berambut pirang sekarang sibuk melahap sandwich selai mereka. Keenam nya hanya menikmati sarapan mereka tanpa menuturkan kalimat apapun , kecuali disaat DaeJae bertengkar sesaat tadi. Namun semuanya hanya sementara , dan suasana di meja makan kembali hening.

Maklum, semua member BAP masih sangat canggung satu sama lain karena baru saling mengenal. Meskipun sudah mengeluarkan sebuah album, mereka sama sekali tidak mau membahas hasil _kerja keras_ mereka tersebut. Tapi sebenarnya author yakin _**(begitu juga para reader)**_ kalau saat sarapan ini, member BAP ingin sekali membahas sesuatu satu sama lain apabila bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung mereka.

_Leader's Pov : Bang Yongguk_

Jung Daehyun , Yoo Youngjae! Kenapa kalian tidak melihat kehadiranku disini. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat kalian bertengkar setiap pagi. Kalian tak takut jika aku melempar pisau ini untuk menegur kalian berdua _**(Galaknyaa.-.)**_ Arghh.. ani ! Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku masih baru diangkat sebagai leader. Mereka akan meragukan posisiku bila aku terlalu ganas pada mereka. Lagi pula aku bisa menasihati mereka sendiri sendiri setelah sarapan ini. Ngomong ngomong kenapa rotinya tak kubakar ya? #LOL

_Kim Himchan's Pov_

Mereka bertengkar lagi? Sudah berapa kali ya mereka bertengkar sejak mereka diberi satu kamar? Aishh .. Youngjae-ah. Kau bangun dalam keadaan sangat kacau sekali. Zelo juga. Kenapa semua dongsaeng ku terlihat kacau setiap pagi? Aku tak perlu mengomentari Gukkie kali ini. Ia selalu terlihat berkarisma #Eheemmm

_Jung Daehyun's Pov_

Arghh.. aku tak kuat harus bertengkar seperti ini terus. Lagi pula , aku tak suka terus dilihat aneh oleh hyundeul dan dongsaengku. Ehmm.. Youngjae , aku ingin menjadi teman sekamar yang baik buatmu. Tapi entah kenapa tingkah _Busan_ ku tak akan hilang bila melihat tingkah tak enak . Lain kali akan ku tahan emosiku sehingga tak membuatmu tersinggung lagi ,ya _**? (wahh.. ternyata selama bertengkar, hati Daehyun tulus juga ya :")**_

_Yoo Youngjae's Pov_

Daehyunnie.. Kenapa namja itu tak membangunkanku pagi ini? Aku terasa aneh saat harus bangun kesiangan. Alarm HP ku lupa kuhidupkan. Lagi pula dia kan sekamar denganku. Jika aku kesiangan, dan dia bangun lebih dahulu, seharusnya ia juga membangunkanku. Apa mungkin ia sengaja melakukannya? Apa ia menganggap ku pesaing nya sehingga ia ingin menjatuhkanku? Aishh.. andwae! Aku tak boleh berpikiran sepicik itu. Lagi pula bukan hanya aku saja yang bangun kesiangan minggu ini. Tapi aku tak suka ia menegurku seperti itu. Lagi pula ia kan teman sekamarku. Sudahlah , aku yakin hubunganku dengannya tak akan lebih buruk :')

_Moon Jongup's Pov_

Lapar lapar dan lapar! Hyung DaeJae mengangguku saja . Aku sedang tenang makan sandwich kenapa mereka bertengkar terus, biar kumakan sandwich mereka biar mereka kelaparan dan tak berantem lagi _**(wkwk.. polos banget si Jongup XD)**_

_Magnae's Pov : Choi Junhong / Zelo_

Aku heran. Kenapa mereka tak menegur Daehyun Youngjae hyung? Sebenarnya sarapan kali ini terasa membosankan . Aku ingin sekali menanyakan hasil penjualan album Warrior pada Yongguk hyung. Ingin minta dibuatkan sup ramen oleh Himchan hyung. Ingin main games bareng Jongup hyung. Roti ini kok taka ada rasanya? Aigoo.. selainya kemana? _**(wkwk.. polosnya sama aja kayak Jongup XD)**_

_Normal's Pov_

_Author's Pov_

Setelah sekitar setengah jam menikmati sarapan, Manager Kang masuk ke dalam dorm BAP dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

"Annyeong semuanya! Hari ini adalah hari penentuan kalian atas kesuksesan album pertama kalian malam ini. Apakah kalian siap?"

Keenam namja pun beralih mata mereka kearah Manager Kang dan hanya membalas sebuah senyum tipis. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan piring mereka. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh manager kesayangan mereka itu.

Manager Kang hanya terlihat bingung memperhatikan kecanggungan dari keenam member tersebut.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu siap siap untuk latihan perform kalian di Golden Disk Daesang Award malam ini. Siapa tau kalian bisa membawa pulang _Rookie award_ pertama kalian ! _Hwaiting _!" lalu Manager Kang pun meninggalkan mereka di meja makan.

Daehyun dan Zelo saling berpandangan. Yongguk memandangi sandwich nya. (?) Begitu juga dengan Jongup -_- Youngjae memandangi Himchan . sedangkan yang dipandang hanya sibuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Oh ya malam ini kita perform pakai baju apa nich?" Himchan pun memulai percakapan. Semua member mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah Himchan bersama sama _**(kecuali Youngjae yang memang sudah memperhatikan Himchan).**_

Bang Yongguk terlihat berpikir. Bola matanya mengarah ke atas. Sedangkan Daehyun memperhatikan kaos hitam nya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak mendapat ide kostum sekalipun hanya melihat kaos nya saja.

"Apa kita harus memakai pakaian yang natural saja. Bergaya hip hop seperti saat kita menyanyikan lagu Stop It kemarin di _Inkigayo?"_ jawab Zelo lebih dahulu. Namun semua member _**(kecuali Himchan) **_dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka..

"Aniyo.. kita tidak akan perform Stop It malam ini" tolak Himchan. Zelo hanya menghela nafasnya. _Tsskk.. padahal pakaian seperti itu sudah sangat cocok untukku,_ gerutu Zelo dalam batinnya.

Youngjae tiba tiba teringat dengan Iphone nya. Ia rogoh kantong celana tidurnya untuk mengambil HP nya itu _**(Youngjae tak pernah menaruh sembarangan barang barang elektronik nya, sehingga saat tidur pun Youngjae menaruh HP di celananya'-')**_

"Aigoo aku teringat sesuatu! Bagaimana kita meminta noona Jung Ha untuk menggunakan kostum ini menjadi kostum perform kita malam ini?" Youngjae menunjukkan wallpaper di Iphone nya pada semua member. Kelima member pun sampai harus menyondongkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar yang menjadi wallpaper HP Youngjae itu.

Sebuah gambar 6 namja berkumpul saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tatapan menyenangkan mereka terpusat ke layar kamera sehingga gambar yang diambil begitu menarik. Keenam nya menggunakan pakaian Bleezer warna warni dengan pernak pernik di kancing mereka. Bleezer itu begitu apik dengan robekan disana sini dan tambalan yang rapi disana sini. Tambalan tersebut menutupi beberapa robekan , sehingga Bleezer tersebut terlihat penuh dengan tambalan bertuliskan nama mereka dan beberapa kata kata berunsur "_American Style". _Celana jean mereka tak ada robekan sama sekali. Terlihat rapih tapi dengan sebuah pernik membulat di bagian paha dan betis.

"Hei itu kita saat perform di Jepang bukan?" Tanya Jongup sambil menunjuk kearah wallpaper tersebut. Youngjae mengangguk setuju.

"Kita pakai baju ini. Dengan warna yang kompak , tidak berwarna warni. Fans kita di Jepang pernah mengatakan kalau kostum kita yang ini adalah yang terbaik. Aku setuju dengan mereka. Lagipula fans di korea dan seluruh dunia harus melihat penampilan kita dengan kostum ini juga kan?"

"SETUJU!" jawab serempak semua member. Dengan begitu urusan kostum selesai. Hei .. kelihatannya merencanakan sebuah kostum sudah menghilangkan kecanggungan mereka juga ya

_oOo_

==SAAT KONSER==

Member BAP sudah mempersiapkan diri. Seperti yang diharapkan , keenamnya menggunakan kostum bleezer dengan warna yang kompak. Yongguk dan Himchan sibuk di dalam ruang ganti ditinggali oleh ke 4 member lainnya yang sibuk di luar ruang ganti. Mereka berdua di temani oleh salah satu staff penanggung jawab mereka , Park Jung Ha, yang sibuk dengan kertas di map nya.

"Ahh.. aku terlihat tampan dengan pakaian ini" Himchan melenggak lenggok di depan cermin dan memuji terus penampilannya. Yongguk yang sedang sibuk dengan IPad nya tadi, mengalihkan matanya kea rah Himchan. "Himchan-ssi , sudah sejak kapan kau berada disitu? Menggangguku saja" Himchan tidak senang. Ia berhenti menyibukkan dirinya di depan cermin lalu melempar sebuah spon bedak ke wajah nya Yongguk. Lemparan nya berhasil sehingga membuat Yongguk kesal.

"Aishh kau?!"

"Gukkie.. aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tak suka dipanggil terlalu formal begitu. Dan lagipula, kau sedari tadi bermain Ipad, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku mengganggumu.. Ckckck" cibir Himchan bertolak pinggang ke arah si Leader.

Yongguk hanya menahan amarahnya melihat tingkah kekanakan nya Himchan. Ia melempar balik spon bedak tersebut ke Himchan, dan yang kena lempar hanya terkekeh puas.

Jung Ha yang sedari tadi mondar mandir dengan kertasnya tiba tiba menegur Yongguk dan Himchan.

"Semua member harus berkumpul ke backstage! 10 menit lagi kalian perform." Perintahnya sambil membetulkan letak earphone nya.

"Arraseo" jawab singkat BangHim.

_oOo_

Selesai perform _Warrior _di panggung , semua member berkumpul kembali ke backstage. Mereka terlihat puas, sampai sampai Jongup membuka bleezer nya karena kepanasan. Sehingga ia hanya terlihat menggunakan kaos dalam saja *0*

Hanya tinggal setengah jam menuju penyebutan nominasi Rookie Award yang memasukkan nama grup mereka di nominasi tersebut. Keenamnya terlihat sangat khawatir. Mereka berjalan dari backstage hendak ke ruang ganti. Tiba tiba mereka berpapasan dengan EXO-K _**(cieee Exotic wajib liat nich xD)**_ . BAP menghentikan jalan mereka , lalu menyapa keenam member EXO dengan ramah. Disapa ramah oleh BAP , EXO juga membalas ramah sapaan mereka. "Annyeonghaseyo… perform kalian sangat bagus sekali." Puji Suho , si leader EXO K.

"Haha.. kamshamnida. Penampilan sunbae di panggung tadi juga sangat bagus sekali" balas Daehyun sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Aku sangat suka bagian kalian melakukan _Clap Dance_. Mungkin suatu saat ingin mengajarkannya pada kami?" tawar D.O

"Nee.. dengan senang hati." Balas ramah Yongguk.

Setelah berbincang bincang sesaat dengan EXO K , tiba tiba suara dari speaker menggema di backstage.

"Baiklah , kita akan mulai menyebutkan pemenang nominasi ROOKIE AWARD tahun 2012." Seru suara yang berasal dari panggung tersebut.

EXO dan BAP memusatkan pendengaran mereka. Karena kedua duanya sama sama masuk nominasi tersebut.

Jongup pun hanya sibuk memakai Bleezer nya karena harus siap siap menuju panggung, menerima penghargaan _**(Jongup udah ke PD an XD) **_

"SELAMAT UNTUK… B.A.P !:"

Kyaaaa… semua member BAP teriak dan meloncat loncat kegirangan. Himchan dan Zelo saling berpelukan kegirangan. Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Jongup meloncat loncat tak karuan. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya berdiri santai sambil bertepuk tangan. Member EXO pun memberikan selamat dan menjabat tangan member BAP satu satu.

Setelah itu semua member BAP pun berlari menuju panggung untuk menerima penghargaan.

_oOo_

"Hahh.. inilah penghargaan hasil jerih payah kita!" Youngjae mengangkat tinggi tinggi piala penghargaan yang mereka dapat kemarin malam. Semua member sampai menepuk keras meja makan saking kegirangan sehingga suasana sarapan pun menjadi heboh.

"Aku kira sudah saatnya kita menghilangkan rasa canggung kita. Kita harus lebih kompak lagi dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Mungkin kita akan lebih banyak mendapat penghargaan dari itu. Ya kan?" ujar Daehyun bersemangat sambil menunjuk nunjuk sumpitnya ke arah piala itu.

"Aishhh.. Daehyun-ah, jangan menunjuk nunjuk piala tak berdosa ini dengan sumpitmu. Dia juga punya harga diri" tegur Youngjae sambil mendekap erat piala itu.

"Astaga.. kau ingin bertengkar lagi denganku?" cibir Daehyun. Tapi Youngjae hanya tertawa, diikuti oleh semua member juga.

"kalian akan bertengkar di kamar malam ini ,ok?" ujar Himchan sambil mengedipkan mata genitnya ke arah DaeJae. Daehyun dan Youngjae bertatapan satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian , Himchan harus mendapat lemparan sumpit dari kedua dongsaengnya itu_**.(Channie ternyata otaknya yadong juga ya XD) **_

"Zelo, malam ini kita main games ya?" tawar Jongup sambil menyikut akrab pinggang Zelo yang duduk disebelahnya. Zelo memandang Jongup dengan sangat senang . "Hore! Kenapa tak dari kemarin hyung" sorak Zelo sambil menyentil hidung Jongup sehingga Jongup meringis kesakitan.

"oke .. semua sarapan sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya untuk…." Yongguk pun seperti membuat ancang ancang untuk melarikan diri.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya himchan polos

"Untuk KABURRRR" wkwk.. Yongguk yang kali ini bersikap kekanak kanakan berlalu dari meja makannya tanpa merapikan piringnya. Jongup,Zelo,Daehyun, dan Youngjae sepertinya mengerti isyarat si leader. Akhirnya mereka juga melarikan diri dari meja makan meninggalkan Himchan tercengo di mejanya sendirian.

"YANG TERAKHIR YANG MENCUCI PIRING!" teriak Daehyun setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

"MAAFKAN KAMI HYUNG.. Kkkkkkk.." teriak Zelo yang sudah berada di kamarnya bersama Jongup.

Himchan yang menyadari atas kebodohan nya , mengeluh sendiri sambil mengumpat 5 member lainnya.

"AISHH.. Para member kurang ajaarrrr!" umpatnya mengetuk keras sumpitnya ke meja makan.

Haha… pada akhirnya, keenam member pun menjadi akrab dengan suasana sarapan yang tak lagi hening… ^^

**Oo_END_oo**

**Hayoo gimana nich? Terharu gak? Enggak ya? Yesungdahlah T.T**

**Yang penting, makasih dah berminat untuk ngintip FF Mi Yu ya *kissed satu satu* .. Dan kalau ada saran dan kritik , write on REVIEW!**

**Oke, Mi Yu mau pamit dulu ya ke Dorm nya B.A.P. kasian suami author *lirik Himchan* ngejagain sendiri anak author *lirik Zelo* XD**

**-LAST-**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER!**

**BE THE FIRST ON MY "REVIEW" :J**


End file.
